Mistletoe
by Relimeax
Summary: Merry Christmas, Liebe..." KlavierxEma fluffy Christmas story. T for mature jokes


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ema, Klavier, or anything Ace Attorney related.**

**Claimer: I do own this fic and idea. No stealy.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

_December 25_

_1:24 PM_

_Local Precinct Office_

Ema stared blankly out the clouded office window, fingering idly at the small box on her lap. She swerved left and right in her chair, keeping her head going the same way as her body turned.

"Christmas…"

---

_December 25_

_12:37 PM_

_Local Precinct Hallway_

Struggling to reach her office doorknob, Ema pulled her knee up to her elbow to help hold up the various brightly wrapped packages and gift bags occupying her arms. Managing to get through to her mildly messy area, she kicked the door shut and dumped her boxes and bags on her desk. She plopped on her rolling chair and picked a random box from the bag.

Turning it upside down and side-to-side looking for a nametag she thought aloud, "Twelve presents…" she mused. "I didn't think I'd get any…"

She paused when she found the small tag with the name 'Gumshoe'.

"If anyone put a damn tampon or condom in these like my birthday gifts, Apollo's going to end up defending me…" She ripped the wrapping paper and opened the small box containing a $10 gift-card to Star Bucks.

Yay.

She retrieved her gifts varying from Snackoo bags to Café gift-cards. Pleased with this, she opened one of the flavored snackoo bags. She hadn't tried these ones before.

She jotted down a list of the detectives and officers who sent her something while she munched. She'd have to get everyone candy or something later.

Once she finished her list she reviewed it so in case she lost it, she'd have a vague idea of who to buy for. After doing so a few times, she was sure something was missing. She counted the names and there were still twelve. She compared each name to each name tag and they were all there. She thought about each person who gave her something. Then it hit her.

_I didn't get anything from the Fop._

Something about that made her feel odd. She didn't really want anything he had to give her, considering he would be the one to slip a condom or so in a bag. But it made her upset not seeing something there. Almost mad.

She shook her head feeling ridiculous about herself. It's not like she got him anything either.

Ema swerved around in her chair playing with the corners of the paper, her thoughts almost random now. A rhythmic knock at her door made her jump and the list flew out of her hands.

"C-come in…" She mumbled, bending over to pick up the scrap paper.

The door opened and Ema's face went from neutrally content to an over-used scowl.

"Fohe Weihnachten Fräulein!" The blonde, German, dread of Ema's days, Klavier Gavin waltzed in cheerfully.

Ema sat back up crossing her arms. "English," she said sharply.

"So sorry. I said Merry Christmas, Fräulein." Klavier corrected himself closing the door as he entered her space.

Ema blinked, not unfolding her arms. "Likewise." She responded reaching into her newly opened Snackoo bag.

Klavier grinned at her, apparently pleased with this over a 'Get lost' or something else he'd become so used to. He glanced at her desk, covered with gift tissue papers and ripped-up wrapping papers. "I see you've gotten some presents." He commented walking through the little mess of reports and empty snack bags.

Ema nodded. "I have." _But not from you._

"Quite a few." He observed. "How many? Ten?"

"None of your business," Ema narrowed her eyes. "And I got twelve." She said almost smug.

Klavier chuckled. "May I make that thirteen?" He asked politely.

"Depends." Ema said plainly.

"On what may I ask?"

"Depends on what it is."

Klavier's grin turned to a smirk. "Please, just oblige today for me. As your present to me at-the-least." He begged.

Ema sighed. "Fine," she muttered. It was only fair she supposed. She hadn't gotten him anything and he apparently had something for her. She wondered if Klavier's face was going to stick like that, he was smiling so wide.

"Alright," He said. "I just need you to stand up and close your eyes."

A wave of uncertainty washed over Ema. Standing up? Fine. Closing her eyes. Not so much.

"Ah, ah, you promised." Klavier reminded her.

She shook her head, "I did no such thing."

Klavier shrugged. "But you said you'd do this as my present. That's just as good as a Christmas promise, ja? You can't break a—"

"Alright, alright." Ema interrupted and unwillingly stood up, shutting her eyes.

For a moment nothing happened, and that made her even more unsettled. Eventually she heard Klavier shuffling towards her. She unfolded her arms preparing for whatever he might put in them. An unusual amount of warmth swept over here and something soft touched her lips.

Her eyes opened steadily, having debated on whether to have shot open in alarm or open slowly scared of what she'd see. They decided on the latter. As she feared, a hansom tan face was extremely close to hers.

Finally having processed what he was doing, obviously she tried to step back. Her leg hit her chair and she almost fell backwards; Klavier's hands caught her by her waist, pulling her back to him.

He pushed his lips back to hers. He also had her arms pinned to her side in his embrace.

Her face was so hot; it must have been ten different shades of red and pink. She tried to squirm, but her small body was powerless to him. And her emotions were going haywire. Eventually she gave up.

After a few more moments, they parted for a breath.

"…Why…" was all she could manage to say.

Klavier chuckled, swaying slightly taking her with him. "Look up…"

Ema's eyes slowly looked up and her face went even redder.

"Merry Christmas, Liebe…"

She felt him slip something into her hand.

---

_December 25_

_1:25 PM_

_Local Precinct Office_

A smile played on Ema's pink-cheeked face. "Christmas…"

She opened the small box and pulled out the mistletoe charmed necklace.

* * *

Yep. Merry Christmas Everyone! And watch out for secretly hidden mistletoes placed around your common areas.

Hur hur, you wanted it to be a ring didn't you? Oh well~ (R&R!)

Petal


End file.
